The Hevans Team
Welcome to the Hevans Team that deals with the relationship between Sam and Kurt. This is a team for people who love the friendship between Sam and Kurt and possibly wish for more. Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum KUM AT ME BRO. ;D #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 12:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Terupmoc 05:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I have a photo of them and they are cute together #Idobite 18:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I SHIP BOTH QUAM AND HEVANS #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) = I ship Quam and Klaine also. #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #djulienr - OMG THIS NEEDS 2 HAPPEN OR ILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Tina Cohen-Chang ']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'When does Asian Santa arrive?']] 08:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Jordan Sullivan 19:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -I really want this to happen #puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 12:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt, though I do love all Kurt pairings because I just love Kurt #JustaSweetie 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #KURTxSmexy #Cute But Psycho It evens out 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek.0 #Pig&gleecrazy 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #ShiverGirl- 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #'''Lizzy - Whatisaluftballoon!!! #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #FunnyFlyby- Me probably being the only person on this site who's signed Hevans, Quam, AND Klaine. If Sam is straight, I want him with Quinn, if not, I want him with Kurt. #[[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 01:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE #--[[User: Brittana21|'Leabanese']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|[I'm With Stoopid]]] 20:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #I'll Be My Own Savior 17:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #BrittBrittQuinny 03:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #User:Ryan P94 10:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC)GO HEVEN WHOOP hope i signed it right ^.^ # CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME 08:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] #User:Yukimi924 #yayforllamas:-D #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? 11:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's right. Your former foe is now a friend. Other Couple Alliances #Quick #Tartie #Quartie #Brittana #Finchel #Fabson #Pucktana #Puckleberry #Luck #St. Berry ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Featured Hevans Video thumb|600px|left Fanfiction Gallery ' sam vs world.jpg HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 2.jpg HEVANS 3.jpg HEVANS 4.png HEVANS 5.png HEVANS 6.jpeg HEVANS 7.jpg HEVANS 8.gif HEVANS 9.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 11.jpg HEVANS 12.jpg Hevans - Rumours.gif Hevans 01.gif Hevans 2.jpg Hevans 3.png Hevans 5.jpg Hevans 6.jpg Hevans 7.png Hevans 8.png Hevans 9.jpg Hevans 10.jpg Hevans 12.gif Hevans 13.png Hevans 14.jpg Hevans 15.jpg Hevans 16.jpg 20tlawz.png Hevans 1.gif Tumblr lfbkh7R3ZF1qax2mfo1 500.gif Tumblr lh8sacM2i21qdds1yo1 500.png Tumblr ljip89FEux1qzb849o1 r1 500.gif Hevans 19.jpg Hevans 20.png TikeHevans.jpg Tumblr lih5gnaMhL1qf1sz1o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_lkbaiiZoUA1qi8h79o1_500.png tumblr_lnz2dzYoRU1qe8rva.jpg tumblr_lnzo5unsRs1qi7jtwo1_500.gif tumblr_lnzz36GJj21qannd0o1_r1_500.png Tumblr lns2ncQ0AL1qb5chs.png.gif Tumblr lmw7ierUdn1qdds1yo1 500.png 2ujpd3k.jpg.gif 6pvplk.jpg 1z39vug.jpg 25hijoh.png 33w9wjq.jpg Tumblr lnhnn16zAw1qksolvo1 500.jpg Fjia9x.png how I think.png tumblr_litkizoNER1qd1240o1_500.jpg sweetkurtandsamwonderland.jpg tumblr_lc028tr79b1qagcpzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc672yHYln1qczs01o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lei5nqXP5k1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg.jpeg koala.jpg kidnap koala.jpg tumblr_lacdwySUnk1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg how I think.png 1zn0ncj.jpg kum___trouty_mouth_likes_boys_by_lemonpie_art-d3dhbvz.jpg kum___bento_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1ne0.jpg Hevans slow dance.jpg kum___we_got_married_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3csi.jpg kum___pokemon_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1quz.jpg kurt_with_toys_blaine_and_sam_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3db6.jpg kum_brittana_double_date_by_lemonpie_art-d38ro5b.jpg kum_and_drarry_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1q7w.jpg it__s_not_that_cold__by_ajjizom-d3510qg.jpg the_red_thread_of_fate_by_ajjizom-d359f3b.jpg pizza_boy_by_ajjizom-d3gftwc.jpg breezy_by_ajjizom-d360ih3.jpg somebody_to_love_by_ajjizom-d3gfpbc.jpg all_i_see_is_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfpol.jpg valentine__s_day___kum_by_lemonpie_art-d39ci93.jpg kiss_the_boy_by_ajjizom-d35dglg.jpg kum___blame_it_on_the_alcohol_by_lemonpie_art-d3atlvr.jpg kum___kiss_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1mww.jpg hot_by_ajjizom-d359fhb.jpg the_boy_is_mine_by_ajjizom-d35114l.jpg i_want_to_hold_your_hand_by_ajjizom-d3gfqkx.jpg let_me_help_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfrtf.jpg unusual_you_by_jinshu-d3b9rq2.png role_reversal__by_ajjizom-d3513li.jpg ' Category:Teams